The First
by hop-step-jump-shugoshugo
Summary: The first of nine Garde from Lorien tells her story, and struggles to live a normal life because she knows that she will be the first to die.
1. Prolouge

A man dressed in suede clothing steps into the tiny cabin. The words he says to the young infant on the dirt floor of the wooden cabin are illegible; he murmurs them in such a quiet way, almost as if he is whisper-singing them. As the baby listens, a loud explosion echoes in the distance. The baby begins to cry. Putting a finger to his lips, the man disappears.

Following the disappearance of this man, a young woman sporting extremely good looks and a long sundress opens the tiny door to the little cabin. All is silent after the explosions and the baby, crying on the dirt, looks up at the female. She smiles at the child, picks her up, and brings the child outside, nestled against her chest.

The next few minutes are full-fledged war. Garde, the defenders of the planet, are showing off their skills; they're controlling elements or engulfed in flame or using their Legacies in their own unique ways.

The woman and child step into a small, concrete spacecraft and fly off into the night sky of Lorien, slowly fading away.


	2. Chapter One Germany

**A/N: Okay, I have NEVER seen the movie, and am only halfway through the book. Honestly, I DON'T CARE if Number One or Number Two were different people, or depicted differently, or anything. This is MY version, and MY story. So if that's what you're going to say in your review, then BUG OFF! I also want to say that in no way do I own any content from the book I am Number Four. The settings are real, but I actually have never been…. I fail… Anyway, please R&R!**

"Wake UP!" Maya screams at the top of her lungs. I hand my head over the rail of the top bunk on our bunk bed and tell her to shut up. She starts throwing random household items at the wall, painted bright green with a single number line hanging on it, counting down from nine, with the numbers one and two circled. She starts to yell again.

"Maya, goddammit, I swear I'll murder you!" Smiling in a joking way, I look at her. Her frizzy, tangled red hair is brought back in a messy, poofy-in-all-ways ponytail. I remember when we found her, Number Two, on the sidewalk in Costa Rica. We had lived here for a while because we moved around the world, not just a country. She was crying next to her Cepean who was lying in a pool of blood and you could see her insides. It was obvious she had no protection, and even though the Mogadorians couldn't touch her, she was in a worse state than she was before.

We had to take her with us.

I always complain about how lucky she is, being Number Two, always joking that "once I die, you'll be next." We tried to laugh it off, but something about the fact that I would die before her scares us.

But there's one problem, and luckily the Mogadorians don't know. We're together, so they could kill any of us. They don't have a clue; I haven't even been bothered with yet and I'm fifteen. Maya is thirteen. I don't know where the Mogadorians are or where the other of us nine are. It's really a horrible feeling, not knowing. However, it's still scary. We're all fair game, so to keep the other seven, and not to mention the Mogadorians, from knowing, I know I have to die first. Then Maya. Then Number Three, wherever she/he is.

I stumble downstairs alongside Maya and scarf down some leftover bacon from Sunday. Quickly dressing and showering. Fifteen minutes later, I grab my backpack and rush outside. The bus is lurching toward the stop.

"Good thing I didn't eat cereal today!" Maya remarks in a joking way. I can't help but worry about her. Lurking in the shadows of our small city of Calvorde could be a Mogadorian, stalking us, or even worse, plotting our death. Luckily, Calvorde is incredibly small. Only about five hundred people live here. Since we move across the world, it's a good thing I know German, French, English, Spanish, Chinese, and Malay. We quickly get on the bus and sit. The kids around us speak in German.

"Wer sind sie?" a girl across from us whispers to a boy. He whispers back, "Keine Ahnung." I roughly translate this to "Who are they?" and "No clue."

Waving to them in a friendly way, I reply, "Ich bin Luka Starr. Das ist meine Schwester, Maya Starr." [A/N: "I am Luka Starr. This is my sister, Maya Starr." They'll mostly speak in German, and I'll have translations.] They look away and I hear them murmur about my crappy German and my eavesdropping.

"Ich entschuldige mich. Ich bin ein Schüler aus Amerika." ["I apologize. I am a student from America."] Maya replies to their grudges. They ignore us in an unfriendly way.

Pulling out my cell phone, brand new with faux-diamond studs, I text Jeanne, my Cepean, and tell her that everyone is being a bit confused, but not to worry. She texts back, and tells me to go for it, just don't stand out too much.

I shove some earbuds into my ears and dissipate into pure happiness. The kid behind me grabs my ponytail and whispers in my ear.

"Welche Nummer bist du?" ["What number are you?] I scream in fear. English takes over, and I yell. "I… I don't know what you're talking about!" I grab Maya's hand and we slam through the metal side of the bus, and run off at top speed.

[A/N: Please R&R! I worked on this forever, and I don't actually know German, so I had to use a translator. Some of the German might be off, but when I translated them back, the made sense. I don't know if anybody speaks German and if you want to, tell me how much I screwed up. I love constructive criticism! Thankyuu all! *bows*]


End file.
